Tells From Broken Homes
by CharmingIGleek
Summary: A teacher with hopes to bring back the best thing of his WMHS years the Glee Club. Twelve students with problems themselves. They will become a family. Parings: Finchel/Quick/BrittanaTike/Samcedes Frut bothers Faberry, Pezberry and Quintanna sister ship. Fluffy. Handle with violence and bulling. A lot of romance and bonding.
1. Prolog

This history starts a little after the Glee Club is set up.

William John Schuster is a Spanish teacher he comes back to his home town Lima to teach in McKinley High's. She is frustrated in his marriage so he decides bring the Glee Club back. The fist year was a disaster he even go to the sections for not having enough members. So at the second year he picked some talent problem kids and gave them the choice Glee or trouble with the principal. They Won Sectionals and went to Regional But thy never got to Nationals. Can thing be different now? A few new member change everything.

Santana Rebecca Lopez- Is Junior, 17 year in WMHS. A cheerio. She uses her aggressiveness to hid how much she miss her birth family and her past drama. Their mother Shelby got in a car crash and was set into coma when she was 10. Their father did a few month latter they went to live with an abusive uncle so Quinn and her made a pact to protect Rachel . When the social service found out about the abuse they ware adopted by different families. Three of them moved out to Lima Ohio But Santana with the Lopez, her Godparents. Quinn with the Fabray's her birth parents and Rachel with their Uncle Leroy and Hiram Berry a gay couple. She has an affair with Brittany. Join to Glee so she would have to face the consequences of her fighting

Brittany Susan Pierce- Is in Junior year, 16, Santana's best fried is also a cheerio. She is a sweet girl with some learning ensues. Her world is rocked at summer when her dad and died in a shooting. He and her mom were both coops. She is dating Artie but she has a secret relation cheap on Santana. Even been a cheerleader she doesn't have many friend and she would be bullied if people if they weren't scare of Santana. Her other friend before Glee was Quinn. She helped her fiend to meet her sister since she first meet the as soon as they moved t the cow town, Got in Glee to get some extra credits.

Lucy "Quinn" Fabray- Is in Junior year, 16 her parents gave her up when she was 4 and she was adopted by Shelby. She is sweet and candy but after her sister and her were sat apart started to play the Ice Quinn. She is the head Cheerios and rules school with her sister Santana and her Friend Brittany that call them selves the Unholy Trinity. Brittany is one of the two people how know about her been sister with Santana and Rachel. The other person is Noah, who used to spend Jewish holydays at Rachel's house. The only day Quinn and Santana were aloud to go to Rachel's house. She made up a fake relation cheep with Fin Hudson the Quarterback at sophomore e year to get more popularity but he is in love with Noah.

Finn Christopher. Hudson Hummel - Is in Junior year, 16 His father died in army duty when he was a baby. When he was ten his mother Carole married Burt Hummel, since them he sees Burt as his father and his soon Kurt Hummel as his brother. They are pretty close and Finn is overprotective to Kurt , and is the only one in the family who knows he is gay. He dated Santana in secret at Freshman Year and tough she could be the one but he and up helping her find out she was gay and realized that he liked her a lot but not in a romantic away. They became great friends since them. He joined Glee after Mr. Shue blackmailed him about using doping.

Noah Elijah Puckerman- Is in Junior year, 16 Out side he is the tough school jackass but he has many troubles him self his father left when he was a kid and hi mother is always drunk so he basically raised himself and his sibling Sarah who is 10. He dates with as much girls as he could but he never touched the only one that he loves Quinn got to date Santana after she broke up with Finn but he realize she was trying to fight her sexuality and broke up with her, After that he she they developed a bros bond. Getting in Glee was the only away for him to stay in the Football team.

Artie Adam Abrams- Is in Junior year. 16 He is stuck in a wheel chair. He dates Brittany and joined only to be with his girl fiend. He only date Brittany for popularity because he knows her feeling for Santana. His dream is to be able to dance. His father left him after the accident that let his paralyze.

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel- Is a freshman year 14. He is gay even everyone calling him fag he only came out for his brother Finn. He loves to sing is in Glee. He also wanted to be close to his brother to avoid the bulling. He was an amazing relation cheep with his father and always considered Carole as his mother. He is afraid of coming out for his family.

Mercedes Linda Jones- Is a freshman year, 15. She dreams to be a Soul Music Diva. But everyone always called her fat and ugly. She sees in Glee her chance to make her dream come truth. She is dating Sam Evans. She leaves with her Father Karl Jones, her mother Helen left them when she was five,

Samuel Edward Evans- Freshman 15, year year. He father is broke and he secretly work's as un stripper to make some money. Glee is the only good thing that he has. He is also best fried with Puck and Finn, and is in the Football team. His father Edward Evans is Alcoholic,

Rachel Barbara Barry- 14 Freshman Year. She only gets in McKinley a few weeks after school starts. Her sister Guardians always made her sister go to different schools them her but that changes when her Dad's (Its how she started to call her uncles) threatened to slue them. She was two dreams. To be a Broadway start like her mother and get her family back tougher. And she knows where she can make bout of them became true. Glee Club. Even she has a good relation cheap with her now fathers they can't get to discipline her without her sisters talking to her. She intelligent but he rather sing than study. She doesn't left any friend in New York. She adores her Dad's even that she miss her birth family. Aftter all that three of they had been trough tougher they build an strong bond that no one can understand they almost parent Rachel and she respects them to much more that sister normally do.. She still hopes that her mother could wake up again.

Tina Cohen Chang- Junior year 15, Came from an traditional Asian Family, her parents pressure her a lot with her grates and in everything she does. She find on the Glee club an escape. She has been dating Mike in secret. They are from separate Clans from a common family. A fight 60 years ago made Chang clans became a modern Montesquieu vs. Capulet.

Mike Chang- Junior year, 15 His patents never accept his love for dance they want him to be a doctor. He has to take only A+ to be in Glee.


	2. La Estrella and the Fight

I got in the choir room before anyone else. In the past fell months there was my save haven. It had been exactly five years since she moved out form New York. Since I was separate from my sisters. Our mother Shelby Berry Corcoran adopted Quinn when she was 4, I'm only a few months older then her but I still act as a big sister towards her. And there is Rachel she in two year younger then us. She is our little one. After mom was put in coma after an accident. Our father Luis Isaac Corcoran was a Fed he was killed in the streets a few months after mom's accident. . First they went to live with their uncle Juan, but he as mean to us. Me and Q made a pact no matter what he did to us we were never letting he touch Rachel. I promised that they will always be tougher but she failed. Quinn went back to her birth parents and I was adopted by my Godparents Carmen and Alejandro Lopez while my Rach went to live with our uncles Leroy and Hiram Berry a gay couple. Padirño and Madriña are so homophobic they only let me go to the Berry house in the Jewish celebrations like Seeder and Hanukkah because they are obliged to. They kept us in different schools was the agreement or else we would leave town.. They did they best to tear us pat even that I did my best to fight. This year I finally convince them to stop to get between us. I begged them…But I so scare if ever came out to them they would kick me out.

Brittany- You are always worried about her. Don't you?

Santana- Every day I feel like I failed on her. When Mom got in coma I promise her that I would never leave her…

Brittany- Sweet is not you fault you were 12 you couldn't stop this. And you see her every week!

Santana- Brit you don't understand…I supposed to protect her everyday…I promised…

Brittany- San you are a amazing sister Rachel adores you so does Q.

Santana- Thanks.

Brittany- Sun I love you…

.

_Santana was alone in the choir room when A short dark haired, with chocolete brow eyes came I hand given with Quinn. _

Santana- Estrella?

Rachel- Sunny. I'm so happy to study with you

Santana-Me too! _._

Rachel- I missed you so much. I didn't want stay at LA for so long!

Santana- I missed you too. I love you more then anything in the world.

Rachel- I love you too. _._

Quinn- Finally we are going to have dwarf with us.

Santana- Hey only I can pick on my baby sister!

Quinn- She is my sister too!_._

_Was them that Finn got in with Kurt_

Finn- Hey guys.

Santana- Finnessa! Lady face! Sis they are Finn and Kurt, the weird brothers, you know Brittany, That Mohican is Puck, the hooker boy is Sam, the wheels is Artie and the cheep Latifah is Mercedes. r face!

Mr. Shue- Santana you cant speak with your friends like that! Rachel, could you sing a song to us?

Rachel- Of course. I will sing You are my Sister.

You are my sister, we were born  
So innocent, so full of need  
There were times we were friends but times I was so cruel  
Each night I'd ask for you to watch me as I sleep  
I was so afraid of the night  
You seemed to move through the places that I feared  
You lived inside my world so softly  
Protected only by the kindness of your nature  
You are my sister  
And I love you  
May all of your dreams come true  
We felt so differently then  
So similar over the years  
The way we laugh the way we experience pain  
So many memories  
But theres nothing left to gain from remembering  
Faces and worlds that no one else will ever know  
You are my sister  
And I love you  
May all of your dreams come true  
I want this for you  
They're gonna come true (gonna come true)

.

Mr. Shue- You voice is amazing. Congratulations.

Santana- Mr. Shue there is a song that I would like to sing. For someone special in this room. _She looked directly to Brittany. _

For you, there'll be no more crying

For you, the sun will be shining

And I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right

To you, I'll give the world

To you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right

And the songbirds are singing,

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all, I wish it from myself

And the songbirds keep singing

Like the knew the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, like never before

_Everyone in the room knew that song was for Brittany even Artie it was oblivious in the way they looked each other._

Mr. Shue that was awesome! Who ever you song that song to must be really glad.

_After the practice Santana and Brittany were the only one that were still in the room. _

Brittany- Sun that song was beautiful. Is the best thing that anyone have ever made for me but…

Santana- But? I LOVE DAMN CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT. I want to be with you.

Brittany- I love you and we are tougher but I can't break up with Artie I'm not ready to be in this kind of…

Santana- Brit I can't do this anymore! I sick of been the second, the other, the misters. Good bye Britt.

Brittany- Lets be friends at list…

Santana- I can't be friend with you. _She left. Quinn and Rachel were waiting for her. _

Quinn- What did she do to you San?

Santana- What are you…

Rachel- I know! I don't care if you likes girls but I can see that she hurt you and I do not like that.

Santana- She won't break up with him. So it's over. _Rachel held her hand. _

Rachel- Can I get a ride home?

Santana- Always. Do you wanna come?

Quinn- No I have something to do. _As soon as her sister were out of sight she walked in the choir room. _

Brittany- Q….

Quinn- What the hell wrong with you?

Brittany- Quinn I don't understand….

Quinn- Yes you do. How can you do that to my sister! She declaimed her love for you! You know really well how hard is for her to show her feelings! You are acting like a selfish coward.

Brittany- Quinn, try to understand that is to hard for me…

Quinn- Yes it is but this doesn't give you the right o breaking her heart like that. She can play they rough but I know exactly how you are making her fell. You are making her fell used, fuelled unimportant! You have two options. 1 you break up with Artie and you give Santana what she deserves. Number stay with wheel and forget about her.

Brittany- What about the Unholly Trinity?

Quinn- Will be over. You and Santana cannot be friends you are in love with each other!

Brittany- You can put me against the wall like that this is not about you.

Quinn- You should know by now that it is. You are my best friend and I adore you Brittany but Rachel and Santana come first that anything or anyone else. If you do not do as I say forget about our friend cheep and be ready for daily shushing. _ She left the room. _

_Brittany'pov_

_Quinn is right I'm been coward. I love Santana. I'm gay and I can't fight this. I'm not protecting Artie I'm laying to him and I'm hurting Santana. I can't keep doing this"_

Brittany- Artie can you come over to my house?

Artie- I am in my away there I need to talk to you.

_Later in _

Artie- I know she sung that song to you.

Brittany- Artie wait…

Artie- No B, just answer on question to me. Do you love her?

Brittany- Yes. We can be tougher anymore Artie. I have to get her back.

Artie- I understand. I hope we can be friends.

Brittany- Of course we can.

Artie- Want a lift to her house?

Brittany-Thanks Artie you are amazing! But I guess that the only away to fix that is a song.


	3. Romance and Getteing out the Closet

_Quinn and Puck were at her house clung tougher. The Fabray were on a trip. _

Puck- You look so beautiful. _He kissed her. The kiss went dipper and dipper. _

Quinn- You look good too. _She kissed him and he started to lift her shirt…_

Puck- Are you sure. Have you ever…

Quinn- It doesn't matter…

_Later in Puck held and naked Quinn to his chest. _

Puck- I want to you to know that this…It meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I love you Q. _She just kissed him._

Quinn- Don't say anything just hold me.

_Quinn's Pov_

_I can't handle his I don't deserve Puck. I love him so much… But I wasn't meant to be love. I just want to fall sleep and wake up in his arms once. Because after that there will be no more us. _

_At Rachel's_

Finn- Hey you look gorgeous.

Rachel- Tank's you look great to.

Finn- Where do you want to go?

Rachel- That café downtown.

Finn- Ok.

Rachel- Can I ask you something?

Finn- Go on.

Rachel- Why are you in a date with me? I'm bossy and selfish, and ….

Finn- No you are not you are talent and stunning, and you have a big hearth.

Rachel- Finn…

Finn:

I don't know but

I think I may be

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking 'bout you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh

Oh no no

Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you

_She kissed him._

Rachel- I think I falling for you too.

Finn- I know that is our first date but… I want… Dou you want to be my girlfriend?

Rachel- Yes!

_Next morning_

Quinn- Noah you need you to leave.

Puck- Is about your parents, cause I think I should talk to them.

Quinn- No Noah, I mean us… We can't be tougher…

Puck- I do not understand…I thought….

Quinn:

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even without fists held high, yeah

Never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now

I can't stop

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

Started with a perfect kiss

Then we could feel the poison set in

Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone

I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong ?

I'm already gone

Already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Oooo, oh

Already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Yeah

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone

I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that its wrong?

I'm already gone

Already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Puck- You are telling me that is over?

Quinn- Yes. I'm sorry.

Puck- Me too.


	4. Already Gone Falling for You

_Quinn and Puck were at her house clung tougher. The Fabray were on a trip. _

Puck- You look so beautiful. _He kissed her. The kiss went dipper and dipper. _

Quinn- You look good too. _She kissed him and he started to lift her shirt…_

Puck- Are you sure. Have you ever…

Quinn- It doesn't matter…

_Later in Puck held and naked Quinn to his chest. _

Puck- I want to you to know that this…It meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me. I love you Q. _She just kissed him._

Quinn- Don't say anything just hold me.

_Quinn's Pov_

_I can't handle his I don't deserve Puck. I love him so much… But I wasn't meant to be love. I just want to fall sleep and wake up in his arms once. Because after that there will be no more us. _

_At Rachel's_

Finn- Hey you look gorgeous.

Rachel- Tank's you look great to.

Finn- Where do you want to go?

Rachel- That café downtown.

Finn- Ok.

Rachel- Can I ask you something?

Finn- Go on.

Rachel- Why are you in a date with me? I'm bossy and selfish, and ….

Finn- No you are not you are talent and stunning, and you have a big hearth.

Rachel- Finn…

Finn:

I don't know but

I think I may be

Fallin' for you

Dropping so quickly

Maybe I should

Keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I

Know you better

I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking 'bout you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

And now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

As I'm standing here

And you hold my hand

Pull me towards you

And we start to dance

All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me

I'm trying

Not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of

Holding this inside my head

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

Oh I just can't take it

My heart is racing

The emotions keep spinning out

I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I've been waiting all my life

and now I found ya

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

I'm fallin' for you

I think I'm fallin' for you

I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you (x2)

I'm fallin' for you

Ooohhh

Oh no no

Oooooohhh

Oh I'm fallin' for you

_She kissed him._

Rachel- I think I falling for you too.

Finn- I know that is our first date but… I want… Dou you want to be my girlfriend?

Rachel- Yes!

_Next morning_

Quinn- Noah you need you to leave.

Puck- Is about your parents, cause I think I should talk to them.

Quinn- No Noah, I mean us… We can't be tougher…

Puck- I do not understand…I thought….

Quinn:

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

Even without fists held high, yeah

Never would have worked out right, yeah

We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out

I didn't come here to hurt you now

I can't stop

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder

But I know that you'll find another

That doesn't always make you wanna cry

Started with a perfect kiss

Then we could feel the poison set in

Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that I love you so

I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone

I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that it's wrong ?

I'm already gone

Already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Oooo, oh

Already gone

Already gone

Already gone

Yeah

Remember all the things we wanted

Now all our memories, they're haunted

We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know

That it doesn't matter

Where we take this road

Someone's gotta go

And I want you to know

You couldn't have loved me better

But I want you to move on

So I'm already gone

I'm already gone

I'm already gone

You can't make it feel right

When you know that its wrong?

I'm already gone

Already gone

There's no moving on

So I'm already gone

Puck- You are telling me that is over?

Quinn- Yes. I'm sorry.

Puck- Me too.


	5. Sisters?

_That Friday in the choir room. Rachel and Finn were kissing when Brittany, Santana and Quinn got in._

Santana- Haz de mi hermana pervertido, yo voy a romper te la cara! _She said in Spanish punching Finn. _

Rachel- ¡Qué diablos! Él no me obligando a nada y puedo besar a quién diablos quiero!innrays. id You need diciplene! I please and don' never leting

Santana- No se atreva a utilizar ese tono conmigo yo soy tu hermana mayor! Hay que respetarme!

Quinn- Rachel! Mostrar un poco de respeto con su hermana mayor! Santana tiene razón usted no puede conseguir frotando con el Hudson en todo! Tu Tiene 14 años! Ha llegado el momento para que usted pueda tener algún límite!

Brittany- Stop! Babe you forbid Rach and Finn to date!

Santana- Let's see.

Finn- I do not understand what you guys are saying. What are you even acting like that? Since when you guys have any right to say what I should do?

Quinn- Since you start to make out with our baby sister! _By that time the whole Glee club were there._

Santana- You heard her! Ahe is our little sister she is just 14 you can make out with here like she was one of your whores!

Finn- What? Since when you guys are sisters? What the hell you are talking about?

Santana- Its not any of your business! If any of you tell anyone about that I will get all the Lime Heights on your asses!

Finn- I thought we were friends Santana! How could you…

Mr. Shue- Ok that is enough! What is going on here?

Santana- Finnesa was attacking my sister!

Rachel- He wasn't attacking we were kissing!

Finn- Santana punched me!

Quinn- Shut up our I gonna punch you too!

- Since when you have a sister? Four of you go talk to Emma after the practice. Now take you seats! _Later in other Gleeks were there, and two Asians. _

Mr. Shue- Guys This is Mike Chang and Tina Cohen- Chang. Your new Glee fallows.

Rachel- Welcome could you guys sing for us?

Mike- Ok, I'm going to sing Rocket man by Elton John.

Mr. Shue- Awesome Mike. Tina?

Tina- Ok I'm going to sing Everbody Full by Evanescence.

Mr. Shue- Welcome guys!

Santana- Great song Asian _She said looking to Mike._

Santana- You too Asian Girl!

Kurt- Is no personal she does that to everyone!

Rachel- Well, now I'm going to show you guys my Solo to the Sectionals!

Quinn- That solo is not yours yet!

Rachel- But I know that is going to be!

Quinn- Get used to. Rachel needs learn how to behave!

Mike- You snip each other all the time?

Finn- Yes. Especially Santana she is crazy!

Brittany- Finn, don't talk like that about Tana!

Puck- Stop you guys are irritating me!

Santana- You are irritate cause Quinn dumped you!

Kurt- Santana, stop picking on everyone!

Santana- Shut up Lady Face!

Kurt- Hello you are gay too!

Brittany- Tana don't be mean with Kurt.

Mercedes- For God sake you guys can stop fighting!

Puck- There is no reason for that we all know that Santana is a crazy bitch, Brittany is stupid, Rachel thinks she is the lest cook of the bag, Sam hooker boy, Mercedes is a whale who think is a diva, Kurt is a queer, Artie is a annoying nerd, Finn is a fake good-good, and Quinn is a slut

Santana- You are a Jerk and selfish! And If dare to say one more word about any of my sisters you are death!

Mr. Shue- The practice is over! What is wrong with all of you? Cool your heads down and at next meeting all of us are going to speak with Emma!

_At_ Mrs. Pittsburg_ office. _

Mrs. Pittsburg - Will told me what happed. Why did you guys flipped on Finn?

Quinn - Because Rachel is not aloud to date Finn!

Santana - He to old for her!

Rachel- You are not my mother!

Mrs. Pittsburg- Girls, I think is not up to you to decide that. Rachel is not a child and she is only a few years younger then you. As far as I know in her age you date Puck and Dave and I sure you date some girls to. And please explain to me since when you guys…

Santana- Since Rachel and I were born and our mom adopted Quinn something came up and we were torn apart this is why we have different surnames mine and Quinn's foster parents don't want anyone to know about this so keep quiet.

Mrs. Pittsburg- I understand but you guy are overreacting a little don't you think?

Santana- Yeah but… I just don't want her to get hurt…

Rachel- You can't be the boss of me!

Finn- I really like Rach. I would never hurt her.

Quinn- Stop been so disrespectful Rachel Barbara! Show some respect for me and Santana!

Rachel- When are you going to stop repeating that phrase? I already heard that twice today in two different languages!

Quinn- I will stop saying that when you start to respect us like you must; I can say that in Hebraic or in Portuguese because it seams that still didn't understand!

Santana- Quinn is right you can go on with this attitude!

Mrs. Pittsburg - I understand you to e overprotective over you sister but you can't but her in a bubble. And you are talking like you were her parents.

Santana- I know but I wouldn't have reacted that away if she had spoken to us.

Quinn- Rachel know the rules for dating!

Finn- She is my girlfriend… But I would have asked for you blessing and if I knew about your guys been sisters. Santana, Quinn. I really like your sister, I want to make her happy, do approve me as her boyfriend?

Santana- Yes, but if break her hearth I will brake you! Rach we need to talk!

Mrs. Pittsburg- I want to talk with each of your girls Santana, Quinn you truly acted like you were her parents I want to talk about this.

Santana- No. Nobody stays between us.

Quinn- She is right.

Rachel- As much as they freak me our sometimes I don't want people interfere in our relation cheap.

Finn- Santana can we talk now?

Santana- Ok. _They walked to the parking lot._

Finn- I thought our friend cheap was more them that…You were one of my best friends…

Santana- Finn I…

Finn- I thought you trusted me..

Santana- I do ok. But my godparents, the ones I leave with they are homophobic they forbid me to tell anyone I was sister with Rachel they hate the Fabrays so the same goes to Quinn. Britt knows because I was friend with her since I first move and we used to go there cause… Rachel's dads… they are actually our uncles they used to take her there was the only away we could see each other. And Puck he is Jewish to so we spend Hanukkah tougher at Rachel's house… The judge said that we could keep our family religion if we wanted to they had to let us. I was scared that some one might hear and tell everyone…

Finn- I understand… No one in Glee wound do that. Your uncle did he hurt Quinn or Rachel?

Santana- Once he hurt Rach, Q and I were at a school trip. She was so scared… After that we made a pact to protect her. Normally Quinn would run with Rach he hit her while she hid that. But he was to drunk so he wouldn't be so fast. I took the most of the beating.

Finn- Don't hide thing for me again ok?

Santana- Ok.

Finn- I need to take Kurt home. I talk to you later.

Santana- Ok. Are you mad at me?

Finn- No. _He hugged her and left._

_They walked to the Berry house._

Quinn- We will keep eye on you!

Rachel- So what this sis about?

Santana- Did you ever…had you know…Sex?

Rachel- No…

Santana- Well whenever you decide to do that just talk to me. Don't be like me I ruined my first time,

Rachel- It was with a boy?

Santana- No We and Puck we almost but he said that he knew what I didn't want that and the he wouldn't ruin something so important for me. Was then that I found out that I didn't like boys… I went out with I girl she was older them me I thought she like me but she was just using me she made fun of me and kicked me out of her apartment…

Rachel- I'm so sorry Sanny… I'm glad that you are with Brit she is good to you. I promise that I'm going to talk to you.

Santana- I'm sorry that I over reacted but you can date boys behind my back. I wasn't Finn it was some jerk? He could do something really bad to you and I wouldn't be able to help you.

Rachel- You right but I promise that I won't do anything behind you back again.

Santana- Good. Nobody will ever love you like we do. Just never forget that.

Rachel- I know. Love you guys too. I want to have another sister night!

Santana- Ok! I'm going to call Madrinã.

Quinn- And threw will be rules! You can't be on date after 10 p.m, you cannot sleep in his house…You still can't drink, don't make out in public…

Rachel- Ok mom!

Rachel- Dad, daddy this look who is here!

Leroy- Becca! Is so good to see you!. Q! Give you uncle a hug!

Santana- You to Uncle L! _She hugged him._

Hiram- We missed you girls!

Quinn- We missed you guys to Uncle Hi!

Leroy- You can have the guest room…

Rachel- No they are going to stay in m room. Let's go Sunny.

Santana- Ok little one.

Santana- Hey Q what happened between you and Puckass?

Quinn- He said he loved me and I broke up. He asked for an explanation and I couldn't give to him so I sung Already Gone.

Santana- So are you scared of love?

Quinn- Yes… I don't know how to love S.

Santana- Yes you do. Like when you comforted Brit after those guys called her stupid, or when you always took care of Rach. And you still try to take care of me even knowing I would never let you. You are so candy and caring but you always hide this.

Quinn- You hid too you are always bitching you everyone you care about even Rachel!

Santana- I know. But I didn't dump Brit I let her in. You should do the same with Puck.

Quinn- I don't know if I can't. Thank for been a great sister..

Santana- You welcome! 

Rachel- So much drama today.

Quinn- You need to change you behavior at Glee you act like a selfish star.

Rachel- But I'm a star.

Quinn- But you can't act like you were better them everybody. I know that you want to be a star like momma.

Santana- Don' de hard on her!

Quinn- She need limits! You spoil her!

Rachel- I miss her so much…I mean I love my dads but is o hard to not have that woman figure to look up to… ask for advice or talk about girl stuff..

Santana- You have us.

Rachel- Becca, Quinne you gave up you childhood for me I don't want you became a adult so you can play the mother rule. Well you guys do that already…That is why I always get you Mother's Day gifts.

Quinn- See you are not selfish but that is how you act in Glee.

Rachel- And you are not evil like you pretend to be. Stop hiding you feelings. And your not a Slut Quinn stop playing that hole!

Santana- I can't do any different. I miss momma too, Padrinõ and Madrinã are awesome but they work to hard to give me a nice life and send me to college. They aren't there always like mamma was even with her Broadway carrier. They missed so many thing… I have abuela but is not the same she is older and had an hard life so she doesn't understand a lot of things. She never let me cry so I learned to bottle up my feelings, to always be the strong one and sometimes that is really hard.

Quinn- I just trying to protect my self Rea I can afford anyone else hurting me.

Rachel- I wish she was still here. I still have hope that she will wake up. I wanted a list to see her but my dads don't let they say that will make harder for me.

Santana- They say the same and I think that they may be right, Lets go to sleep.

Rachel- can you lay with me?

Santana- Of course but always that midget wants be climbed with her big sisters is because something is wrong. Tell me,

Rachel- Juan.…I dreamed about him again.

Santana- Ese bastardo voy a matarlo si se atreve a cerca de ti.

Santana- Sorry, He is not going to lay a finger on you ok? _She got in her sister bed and hugged her tie._

Quinn- We will always protect you.

Rachel- Ok. I feel safe when you guys are around.

Santana- Q is right we will protect you little one.

_Next day At the Fabray's:_

Mr. Fabray- Go to you room Lucy I don't want to look at you face right now.

Quinn- Sir why you have to treat me like that?

Mr. Fabray- You disserve! You killed my sister child. You are a worthless piss ok shit! We made a deal didn't we? You stay out of my away and I don't give the smack that you disserve!

Mrs. Fabray- Do as he says slut! Now! And remember when you turn 18 we want you out of out house and lives! _She went to her room crying. _


End file.
